The present invention relates to a television receiver in which a compact disk player (CDP) is incorporated. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which combines a television receiver with a compact disk song accompaniment apparatus having a monitor power control function for reducing current consumption. Specifically, current is conserved by turning off the power of a monitor when the monitor is not used during a compact disk operation mode.
A compact disk (CD) song accompaniment apparatus (also called a CD-OK apparatus) is a device which displays lyrics or other images on a monitor while a song or other audio sounds are being played. Each compact disk for a CD-OK apparatus (also called a CD-OK compact disk) is capable of storing lyrics and other accompanying images for about 2,000 songs and can also store about 4,000 still background screen images. As a result, when a particular song is selected, the CD-OK apparatus reproduces the image and lyric data for a selected song and outputs the lyrics and images to a monitor to be overlaid on a selected background screen. If the CD-OK apparatus does not have a display unit, the reproduced video signal is output to an external television receiver via an external video jack, and the reproduced audio signal is output via an external jack to an external speaker. However, connecting the CD-OK apparatus to several external devices to generate the desired video and audio output is inconvenient.
Another device which is similar to a CD-OK apparatus is a karaoke television receiver. Karaoke television receivers have the capability of storing lyrics for about 400 songs as well as several tens of graphical images in a semiconductor memory device. However, the number of songs which can be reproduced is about one fifth that of the CD-OK apparatus, and only a few background graphics screens can be accommodated.
In addition to coping with external equipment and limited storage capacity, the wide variety of compact disk types now available on the market (e.g., a CD-digital audio, a CD-graphics (CDG) and a CD-video (CDV)) has also presented problems for CD-OK apparatuses. Specifically, a particular type of CD player is required to reproduce information stored on each type of compact disk. As a result, several compact disk players are needed to reproduce each type of disk, thereby increasing the associated cost for designing a comprehensive system. Also, use of multiple CD players increases the space needed to install the system and increases the amount of unsightly external connections between the various components. Furthermore, since each CD player is generally provided with an exclusive-use remote controller, multiple remote controllers are necessary to operate the system. Moreover, since several non-integrated components are necessary to create a comprehensive CD-OK system and since such components are not centrally controlled, power must be constantly supplied to each component. Accordingly, a significant amount of power is unnecessarily consumed.